Derek hates Mark
by sneekie
Summary: Derek hates Mark.  Mark takes full advantage.  WARNING MM slash


**Derek hates Mark.**

**Derek is reminded why he hates Mark. Mark takes full advantage of it. WARNING M/M slash**

Derek waiting outside the elevator was reading his notes for his daily rounds. The sound announces the elevator arrived and Derek walks in with his head still in his notes. He takes a drink from his coffee as the doors closed.

"Good morning Derek" came a deep cheery voice from behind

Derek snapped closed his files and faced the voice "Well it was until you opened you mouth Mark" growled Derek

"Hey cmon I was only being polite. After all you got the girl. How is Meredith I don't see her around much" asks Mark smugly

"that's none of your business" looking up at the slightly taller colleague "and as for being polite, well you can shove that up where the sun don't shine" in a snarl tone

The elevator comes to an abrupt stop and the lights flicker off. The emergency lights come on and Derek and Mark face the doors.

"Oh no… not now… not in here… and not with him" Derek yells to the elevator. Derek hits the open door button repeatedly with no avail

Mark chuckles "relax, it's those damn Seattle storms. The power will be on soon."

Derek ignores Mark and picks up the phone "hello…hello we are in lift 4" he almost yells

"umm yes" voice floods the elevator "we are working on the situation, please be patient" the voice disappears.

Derek drains his coffee and throws his files down.

Mark laughs "gee I bet you wish I was Meredith eh"

"shut it Mark" warns Derek

"I bet you'd even go for a bit of Addison"

Derek snapped and pushes Mark to the wall "you son of a bitch, you have no right in mentioning her name to me, now shut your mouth before I shove my fist in it." Yells Derek

Mark backs down and awkward silence fell for a moment.

"I don't know what she ever saw in you, what anyone sees in you Mark" states Derek

Mark folds his arms "well would you like to find out" coos Mark

Derek felt the words linger in the air and slowly turns to Mark "are you serious, you are out of your mind. Never in a million" Derek started on another ranting

Mark strode towards him, Derek alarmed backed up hitting the doors. Mark smirked from the effect of his intimation and looked down at his former best friend "well you did ask"

"no I didn't…." swallows Derek meekly

"oh come on like you never thought about it, you and me" continues Mark

"what…you" stuttered Derek moving around the lift trying to put distance between him and Mark.

Mark grabbed and pushed Derek to the wall and crushed his lips against Derek's, drawing the air from Derek, he continues to until Derek pushed him back.

Mark laughed "so you have" impressed by Derek lack of resistance.

Derek pushed Mark again but grabbed his coat and pulled him back to his lips, launching his tongue deep into Mark's mouth. Their kissing igniting both men arousal.

Mark continued kissing down Derek's neck. Derek realised quickly where Mark was going and grabbed the hand rail.

"Mark...i don't think" started Derek

Mark had already lowered Derek's pants and grabbed at his growing cock pulling it to his lips. Derek swallowed and waited in anticipation

The elevator jumps back to life and starts moving up

"fuck" growled Derek who started reaching for his pants.

Mark not ready to give up leans over and hits the emergency stop button bringing the elevator to a stop again.

"Mark" whines Derek then gasps as he feels Mark take in his arousal completely. He lashes Derek's cock with his tongue, teasing him.

"jezzus" he grabs Mark's head pulling him closer feeling his sanity slip into pure ecstasy

"Mark I'm going to kill you" groans Derek

Mark pulled him hard, sucking him continuously. He felt his colleague beginning to buck hard.

Derek panics and pushes Mark away. Mark falls to the floor as Derek explodes jetting his cum over Mark.

The elevator takes off again and Derek quickly tidies himself up and Mark gets to his feet. The doors open and the pair blush when they meet the faces of Meredith and Addison.

"Oh Meredith, and Addison" Derek almost sings.

The girls look at each other then the boys. "you boys aright" asks Addison suspiciously.

"Yep, things fine" says Derek happily

"right… You and Mark trapped in an elevator and its fine" says Meredith bemused

"Mark what's on you face" points Addison

Mark wipes his face quickly "Oh its froth, from my cappuccino" and winks at Derek.

"well if you folks will excuse me I have ugly people waiting for me to make them beautiful." His grins at all the walks off.

They all watch him leave.

"what ever did you talk about with him Derek' asked Addison

"About how much I hate him." says Derek


End file.
